Lacuna
by ineedvlak
Summary: Seven men. Seven purpose. Only one red thread that connect them all, their missing part. / NamJin, VKook, MinYoon, and Hoseok. / A BTS Fanfiction.


Lelaki itu menyeruput kuah ramennya yang terakhir, kemudian menumpahkan makanan pada lempengan logam di lantai.

"Bentley, Toast, _breakfast time_ —"

Suara gonggongan pelan sepasang Husky hitam putih menyahut di belakang. Si hitam Toast menjilati kaki si lelaki supaya cepat diberi makan, sedangkan Bentley membola di samping mangkuknya. Lelaki itu melangkah riang dan menuang susu di piringan yang lain.

" _Here your food, yeah—good boy."_ Ia mengusap kedua telinga anjingnya _, "_ Aku harus ke dermaga sampai siang kemudian pergi ke rumah singgah sore harinya, jadi pelayan yang akan memberi makan kalian, jangan galak-galak, _okay_?" ujarnya tenang. Setelah gonggongan kedua, ia yakin anjing-anjingnya sudah siap untuk ditinggalkan.

Lelaki itu lanjut berjalan ke belakang rumah dan mengambil ember-ember kering di pinggir kebun. Terkadang ia menyapa wanita-wanita di jalan yang menyuapi anak mereka. Atau sekedar melihat-lihat hasil laut segar di pinggir dermaga.

Sesampainya di dek kapal nelayan besar, menaruh ember-ember yang dibawa, menyapa satu-satunya manusia di atas kapal besar itu.

"Pelanggan favoritku! Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihatmu di dermaga!" seorang pria tua menyapa lelaki itu, mencuci tangannya walau masih menyisakan amis pengar.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengulum senyum. "Restoran agaknya sepi akhir bulan ini, tidak perlu banyak menyetok bahan masakan."

Ia berjalan ke tangki, melihat ikan-ikan segar yang masih terbelit jala nelayan. Udang-udangan dan tiram segar di tong, bahkan gumpalan rumput laut di ember hitam. Menyipit sedikit ketika bau garam laut tercium.

Pria tua pemilik kapal segera membawakan banyak ikan dan hasil laut terbaiknya ke dalam ember, mengisi dengan sedikit es supaya segar. Orang itu sudah terlalu lama mengenal si lelaki hingga hapal bahan apa saja yang ia butuhkan. Sebab ia tak pernah mengubah menu restorannya.

"Trims tuan. Kelihatannya ikan bulan ini besar-besar sekali ya." Ombak laut menghantam kapal hingga berderak pelan. "Aku harus pergi setelah ini, akan kubayar ikannya sekarang."

"Ke rumah sakit lagi?"

Ia tak menjawab dan menyodorkan sejumlah uang.

Tak perlu ada yang dikatakan. Sebab seluruh kota sudah tahu, si pemilik restoran yang penyendiri—Kim Seokjin yang itu, selalu pergi ke tempat-tempat. Pak tua sudah tahu, pelanggan setianya akan pergi sendirian dan pulang dengan wajah putus asa, kemudian membuka restoran di sore hari tanpa terjadi apapun.

Wajahnya putus asa mencari sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau datang lagi?"

"Jeongguk- _ah_! Kau mangagetkanku!"

Sepasang pemuda sedang berdiri membelakangi taman. Yang satu membawa tongkat penyangga, sudah tiga bulanan ia menggunakannya.

Jeongguk kesulitan berjalan. Sepanjang minggu ia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk terapi penyembuhan, bahkan pemijatan menyakitkan hanya untuk merangsang kembali syaraf kakinya yang hampir mati. Ini lebih baik, karena beberapa bulan sebelumnya ia hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda.

"Tae- _hyung_ , aku kesepian disini, beberapa hari ini kau tidak menjengukku." Wajahnya mengerucut lucu, membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, ia sangat merindukan Kim Taehyung-nya. Mereka duduk di bangku putih, melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang, sekedar mengistirahatkan kaki. Taehyung biasanya berbaik hati menceritakan apa-apa saja yang terjadi di dunia luar, yang terlewatkan oleh Jeongguk.

Mereka selalu asik bicara. Bahkan para perawat hanya melengos karena terbiasa diacuhkan oleh Taehyung dan Jeongguk.

"Aku menghabiskan makanku hari ini, bahkan aku makan sayurannya." Adu yang lebih muda sambil bermain tongkat.

"Brokolinya juga?"

"Ya, bahkan tomat tidak enaknya juga."

Taehyung tertawa riang mendengar penuturan kelinci mungilnya, anak itu memang tidak suka sayur. Ia harus mati matian memaksa Jeongguk makan sayuran sambil jalan keliling rumah; menyuapi. Kadang _hyung_ yang lain yang akan melakukannya, tapi bagi Jeongguk disuapi Taehyung adalah hal favoritnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua terkekeh riang. " _Aigo_ , sekarang kelinciku sudah dewasa... Tidak perlu disuapi lagi, ya?" matanya mengerling menggoda.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Jeongguk berapi-api. "Aku mati-matian belajar berjalan lagi, makan sayur sebanyak mungkin, aku bahkan tidak merepotkan para perawat."

Mereka tertawa lagi hingga mata berair.

"Sebentar lagi aku tak butuh kruk ini. Dengan dua kaki sendiri, aku akan berjalan."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ya, Jeongguk- _ah_."

"Kemudian—"

Air matanya mulai menetes satu demi satu dari manik hitamnya, membuat lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum sedih.

"Jeongguk- _ah_..." bisiknya.

"—kemudian aku akan membeli bunga favoritmu dan menunggu di luar gerbang. Aku akan menyambutmu dengan tubuh yang sehat. Akan kuajak _hyung_ jalan-jalan keliling kota, kita akan main di Lotte World dan naik _roller coaster_ sampai muntah."

"Ya, Jeongguk _-ah_ , bersabarlah."

" _Nde_... Tiga tahun waktu yang singkat untuk menunggumu." Ia mengusap air matanya yang berlinangan. "Ribuan tahun pun akan kutunggu."

Desau angin mengencang, membuat Jeongguk makin kedinginan. Lalu lalang mulai surut, menyisakan Jeongguk dan Taehyung. Yang berpegangan tangan dengan sendu.

"Tiga tahun, dan aku akan bersamamu seumur hidupku..."

Angin makin kencang, menerbangkan daun-daunan di taman rumah sakit.

Di tempat lain, Taehyung menangis. Matanya memandangi besi teralis dan beton kaku, membayangkan wajah kelinci manisnya.

"Sampai jumpa tiga tahun lagi, Jeongguk- _ah_."

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok membenci air. Benci bukan main.

Air manapun selalu dingin menusuk, baunya terlalu aneh, basah, dan— mengerikan.

Jung Hoseok lebih memilih untuk latihan menari di studionya daripada minum kopi di beranda sambil menikmati hujan pertama seperti kawan sekerjanya yang lain. Setelah sesi tari yang menguras tenaga, Hoseok paling suka ngemil _cake_ atau coklat yang disediakan di mesin pojok lorong.

Ia akan gembira menunggu waktu istirahat tiba dan pergi berburu _Snickers_ untuk dimakan. Bahkan kawannya yang lain akan mengingatkan bahaya diabetes padanya.

Beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan pementasan besar di balai kota, pelatih mereka dengan bangga menunjuknya sebagai salah satu pengisi acara. Membawakan salah satu tarian miliknya. Jadi sekarang Hoseok akan berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya, membuat tariannya lebih baik lagi. Memberikan _touch up_ Waltz pada tarian kontemporer dan _beat_ yang lebih cepat.

Bahkan Hoseok sudah menyiapkan kaset lagu yang ia pilih seksama.

"Jung- _ssi_ , bisa bicara?" Suara pelatih muncul dari balik pintu. Pria tegap itu tersenyum sumringah melihat Hoseok yang giat berlatih.

"Aku baru saja mendapat pesanmu. Ini mengenai konsep tarian yang akan kau bawakan, aku sangat suka dengan konsepmu, jujur saja. Tapi sepertinya kita punya sedikit kendala."

Pria itu menatap Hoseok yang sibuk makan coklatnya, sesekali tersenyum dan menimpali sang pelatih.

Pelatih melanjutkan lagi, "Lagu yang kau pilih—"

"Tuan pelatih, lagu yang kupilih tanpa cela. Bahkan aku sudah memperbaiki gerakan tarinya supaya siapapun yang melihat tidak cepat bosan. Apa lagi yang kurang dari konsep itu?" jawab Hoseok jengkel, ia sudah membuat konsep tariannya supaya jadi yang terbaik. _Trend setter_ acara itu, apalagi yang kurang.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Kau memilih lagu yang baik, 'Boys Meet Evil' ya judulnya, _so great_..."

Hoseok mendengus. " Lalu anda mau komplain apa?"

Pelatih itu menaruh semua barang bawaannya, menatap Hoseok penuh pengertian.

"Jung- _ssi_ , di pesanmu, konsep tari dan lagu yang kau buat akan dibawakan oleh dua orang..."

"Dan?" desak Hoseok pelan.

Pelatih itu mulai beranjak dari ruang latihan. "Kau sendirian, Jung- _ssi_." Ia menutup pintu.

Hoseok mematung. Ia jadi tidak ingin makan lagi atau melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat diinterupsi.

Dia hanya lupa.

Sekarang dia sendirian saja.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Maybe I, I can't never fly~"_

Suara petikan gitar mengalun pelan di tempat itu. Namjoon, yang sibuk memetik gitarnya, tidak peduli pada dua eksistensi di samping.

" _Hyung_ , aku bosan! Kau main gitar terus." Park Jimin, yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga berteriak malas.

"Jangan cerewet, Jimin! Kau menggangguku tidur!" suara sewot Yoongi menginterupsi mereka hingga Namjoon meletakkan gitarnya kembali. "Biarkan Namjoon main gitar, kau bisa diam dan pejamkan matamu seperti aku."

Jimin memberengut kesal, _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini benar-benar galak, tak ada yang menandingi. Apa salahnya jika ia ingin bermain bersama kedua kakak kesayangannya? Toh mereka jarang sekali bertemu.

" _Andwe_ , berisik sekali sih kalian. Diamlah dan nikmati saja apa yang kuberikan." Namjoon bersungut-sungut dan tampak lelah. Kedua kawannya tak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali, hanya bisa berisik dan menuntut.

Kemudian hening, Yoongi dan Jimin berhenti bertengkar. Mereka tahu Namjoon memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Maka Yoongi kembali memejamkan mata dan Jimin memutuskan untuk menyibukan diri di depan konter dapur.

Sesaat setelahnya terdengar derak ribut dari depan, seolah pintu dipaksa menjeblak terbuka dengan kekuatan penuh. Seorang pria muda menenteng berember penuh _seafood_ dan barang lainnya, wajahnya dipenuhi gurat lelah, walau tak memudarkan ketampanan pria itu.

Ia memekik jengkel pada Namjoon yang kemudian bergegas membantunya membawa barang dagangan.

"Jinseok, mereka tidak mau diam. Aku sudah mencoba bersabar dan memainkan lagu untuk mereka, tapi mereka tetap berisik dan bertengkar satu sama lain." Keluh pria itu pada satunya—yang hanya terkekeh kecil—dan kembali memegang gitar.

" _Maybe I, I can't touch the sky—"_

"Namjoon- _ah_ ," panggil Seokjin sembari mendudukan diri disamping pria kesayangannya, "jangan mainkan lagu untuk anjing, tapi berilah mereka makanan." Katanya lembut.

"Bentley, Toast, _come here—"_ dan meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih memainkan lagu.

Kedua pria itu tersenyum satu sama lain dengan Bentley dan Toast yang berebut makanan dalam piring. "Kalau cuma berdua, rasanya agak sepi ya."

"Benar." Gumam Seokjin.

Yoongi tertidur di sofa, Jimin bermain di konter. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, baik Seokjin ataupun Namjoon, tidak akan pernah bisa melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _How is it, guys_? Hehe

Kalau ada yang bingung itu apaan, _well_ — _me too_ XP.

Terinspirasi dari Highlight Reel BTS dan diketik super cepat biar gak lupa. Iya emang telat, orang Reel-nya udah ngendon lama di YouTube, wkwkwkland…

 _So, RnR 'kay?_


End file.
